El primer amor de Ranma
by Killina88
Summary: Ranma recibe una carta al parecer se trata de una promesa de amor.¿Qué pasará? ¡¡Capitulo Final!
1. Una carta misteriosa

_**El primer amor de Ranma**_

_** Por: Killina88**_

Capitulo 1: Una carta misteriosa

* * *

Una pareja iba corriendo a todo prisa hacia el instituto Furinkan.

-Por tu culpa llegaremos tarde Ranma-decía la chica de cabellos azulados mientras que corría a toda velocidad

-No fue por mi culpa ya te dije que fue culpa del maestro-decía enojado corriendo por la cerca-además el maestro tenia tus prendas intimas

-Siempre tienes una excusa

-¡Airen!- decía Shampoo mientras una bicicleta atropellaba a un pequeño hombrecillo de azul-ooopps lo siento señor cartero, Ranma ¿extrañar a Shampoo?-mientras pegaba su voluptuoso cuerpo al pobre de Ranma.

-Los dejo-molesta Akane dio una media vuelta para dirigirse otra vez hacia el Furinkan

-Shampoo quítate de encima-mientras se zafaba del abrazo de la amazona y corría otra vez al lado de Akane-ya te dije que no tienes que ponerte celosa Shampoo no me interesa

-Y quien te dijo que estaba celosa-Akane se detuvo mirándolo desafiante- por mi haz lo que quieras-

-¡Ranma Saotome!-corriendo empuñaba su katana- ¡No te permitiré que juegues con los sentimientos de mi amada Akane Tendo las pagarás!-

-¿Ranma Saotome?- Incorporándose de un salto el pequeño hombrecillo se acomodo sus lentes para observar detenidamente a Ranma-, dijo que su nombre era ¿Ranma Saotome?

-Si, ¿que quiere?- mientras tranquilamente le propinaba una patada a Kuno en la cara.

-Usted definitivamente es una persona difícil de encontrar llevo años tratándole de entregar algo-el hombrecillo saco una bolsa llena de cartas tratando de buscar lo que hace años no había podido entregar

- ¿Qué es? –viéndolo con curiosidad

-¡Ranma apúrate se nos va hacer tarde!-Akane tomo carrera hacia el edificio de la preparatoria dejándolo atrás

-¡Ya voy!, lo siento tengo que irme- Ranma tomo su mochila y salió a toda velocidad junto Akane

-¡Espere! ¡No se vaya! ¡Al menos dígame donde puedo encontrarlo!

-¡En el Dojo Tendo!-dedicándole una ultima mirada

* * *

Más Tarde…

Dojo Tendo

-Ranma te buscan

-Gracias Kasumi

-Hola, por favor no se vaya tengo que entregarle algo, es mi trabajo.

-Ah… es usted – el cartero se veía desesperado por lo cual Ranma espero a que le diera lo que tenia que darle, aunque tardara bastante buscándolo.

-Tenga-El hombrecillo le entrego una carta de aspecto viejo e inmediatamente Ranma se dedico a abrirla y tratar de descifrar que decía.

-Hasta luego y buen dia "Quien lo diría que el mismo Ranma Saotome estuviera viviendo tan cerca"-El hombre se fue contento por haber terminado con su misión.

-Uh? Que dice aquí apenas se entiende, el que escribió esto seguro tiene una pésima caligrafía… un momento –Ranma empezó a leer su contenido y sus ojos se abrieron como platos- ¡Que! "Dios no, no puede ser, que hice no, no puede ser, Ranma cálmate nadie se puede enterar de esto"

-¡Ranma! ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Un trabajo de la escuela Señor Tendo , si eso un trabajo ja…ja – los nervios lo mataban esto si no era culpa de su padre como podía haber sido tan tonto.

-¿Un trabajo de la escuela?¿ No será una carta de amor verdad?-mirándolo desafiante la chica trataba de encontrar una respuesta a la actitud de su prometido.

-No, no claro que no además Akane a ti que te importa, ahh ya veo estas celosa

-¡Yo no estoy celosa!-enojada y tratando de ocultar su enojo Akane ya no pregunto mas sobre la carta

Nabiki lo miraba fría y calculadoramente era obvio que a ella nunca se le iba nada, trabajo de la escuela, ja, como no, si Ranma seguía en la escuela era gracias a Akane nada mas , definitivamente iba a averiguar de que se trataba; quien sabe podría ser un buen negocio.-"Averiguare que ocultas Ranma"

-Yo.. jajaja yo voy a descansar- Ranma subió corriendo las escaleras llevando el sobre en sus manos.

Fin del capitulo

* * *

**Hola amigos , amigas aquí estoy con otro fic mientras termino los otros fue una idea que me ha surgido estos días, les mando un saludo a todos cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo **

**Killina88**


	2. Una promesa

_**El primer amor de Ranma**_

_** Por: Killina88**_

Capitulo 2: Una promesa

* * *

Ranma subió en la noche al techo, vigilando que nadie lo siguiera, abrió de nuevo la carta y los recuerdos llegaron aun mas frescos que la primera vez que la vio.

Flashback

"Festival de máscaras "

-¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos al festival de las macaras este evento solo ocurre cada 14 años! ¡Vengan y diviértanse! ¡Coman, beban, jueguen en nuestros juegos mecánicos, disfruten de los fuegos artificiales y hagan nuestra muy clásica promesa de amor a medianoche!

-Hijo escúchame bien, hoy no descansaremos, ni festejaremos, esto es parte de tu entrenamiento-colocándose la mascara-Ponte la mascara.

-Si-mientras se colocaba la mascara

-Ahora Ranma el truco aquí es pasar desapercibido y tomar cuanta comida puedas, es un muy duro entrenamiento

-Pero que ¿eso no es robar papi?-volteando a ver a su papa desconcertado

-No, ¡Pero que dices Ranma! ¿¡Que crees que te enseña tu padre!? Ya te dije es parte del entrenamiento, ¡¿Que no quieres aprender artes marciales?! –mirándolo desafiante

-¡Claro que si!-Respondía Ranma con ojos inocentes y admiración hacia su padre.

-Bueno entonces yo iré por aquí y tu irás por allá-señalando los lugares- te veo a medianoche aquí hijo-Inmediatamente Genma se dispuso a agarrar cuanta comida veía y escapar rápidamente.

-"Tengo que ser igual de hábil que mi papá solo así podre llegar a ser como el"-Ranma se dispuso a tomar cuanto dulce veía, el pasaba mas desapercibido al no notarse por su pequeña estatura y su tierna edad de 6 años, mientras comía 

alegremente un algodón de azúcar pudo ver como unos niños pandilleros estaban molestando a un ser mas pequeño que ellos.

-¡Déjenlo es mi osito!-la voz de una niña se escapaba de una mascara -¡Suéltenlo!

-Jajajaja ¿como te pueden gustar estas cosas niña?-decía el líder del grupo mientras le sacaba la cabeza al osito-tu osito es historia

-¡Bua! ¡Mi osi…to! ¡Bua! –las lagrimas de la pobre niña corrían por debajo de su mascara.

Ranma no pudo seguir viendo como la molestaban y decidió intervenir-¡Déjenla en paz o se la verán conmigo me oyen!

-Ah si y que nos vas a hacer – mientras sonreía burlonamente

-Yo… ¡yo voy a golpearlos!-algo temeroso por el tamaño de los niños

-Miren el bebe va a golpear…-antes de finalizar la frase el chico fue embestido por una fuerte y hábil patada pronto toda la pandilla se fueron escapando uno a uno-¿Estas bien?

-Si pero mi osito no-la niña sollozaba en silencio

-Espera-Ranma "tomo prestado" algo rápido de uno de los puestos sin ser notado-Ten, se que no es como tu otro osito pero espero que te guste es mas blanquito pero creo que se parece bastante al tuyo.

-Muchas gracias, me gusta mucho-Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron y soltó una pequeña risita que Ranma pudo notar, nunca había escuchado una risa tan armoniosa de hecho la única risa que había escuchado era la de su padre que no era muy linda que digamos y la de su madre apenas si la recordaba. El corazón de Ranma se sintió alegre, no sabia porque pero estaba feliz.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-el tono ve voz de la niña era muy agradable tan agradable que Ranma olvido por completo su "entrenamiento"

-Si

-¿Como te llamas?

-Mmm-La voz de su padre resonó en su interior "Ranma recuerda que por ningún motivo debes decirle tu nombre a la gente mientras estemos aquí, es un lugar peligroso para nosotros"- Mmm… que tal si nos ponemos un apodo es mas divertido, tu serás loba blanca y yo lobo negro igual que nuestras mascaras.

-¡Si! será muy divertido, lobo negro

Los niños estuvieron jugando todo lo que resto de la tarde, su mejor amigo era Ukyo pero definitivamente ahora su mejor amiga era loba blanca, era muy divertida y al parecer tenían muchas cosas en común, caminaron por la feria agotados de subirse a todos los juegos que la niña siempre pagaba. Ranma vio que mucha gente se acercaba con un cartero -¿Qué es este juego?-

-No este no es ningún juego muchachito –decía el cartero mientras veía serio al niño.

-¿Entonces que es?-pregunta Ranma con mucha curiosidad

-Se llama destino

-Destino ¿que quiere decir señor?-decía la niña con dulzura

-Veras este es nuestro famoso buzón de promesas, no tienes que dejar ninguna dirección ni nada solo tu nombre y un tiempo limite para realizar la promesa, si yo llego a entregártela antes de que pase el tiempo limite, la promesa habrás de cumplirla por que lo manda el destino, si no lo haces el destino encontrara la forma de cumplirla.

-Ohhh entonces voy a prometer que seré el mejor artista marcial, deme una hoja.

-No, no, no nada de eso, tiene que ser una promesa de amor

-¿Una promesa de amor?

-¿Cómo novios, esposos, besos y así?

-Si

-¡Que asco!- dijeron los niños al unísono

-¡Que! Como que, que asco, el amor es algo hermoso no se trata solo de besos y abrazos si no es alguien con quien puedas pasar horas hablando, te diviertas, que siempre te diga la verdad,que te sientas feliz con esapersona, que…

Ranma por un momento se dejo llevar y empezó a ver a loba blanca, lo que sentía era ¿amor?, de cualquier forma nuncahabia conocido chica como ella, le hacia sentir una calidez en su corazón

-que se preocupe por ti, que..-

-Me da una hoja porfavor

_-_A mi tambien

_Prometo que me le declarare , me comprometeré con loba blanca y la buscare dentro de 14 años aquí mismo._

_Prometo que me comprometeré con lobo negro y lo buscare dentro de 14 años aquí mismo_

- Ahora solo tienen que poner su nombre en el sobre y entregármelo-los dos le hicieron caso y uno por uno pusieron su nombre y se lo entregaron rápido al señor porque estaba terminando la noche.

-Lobo negro van a empezar los fuegos artificiales ¡vamos rápido!

-Ven-Ranma la tomo de la mano- conozco un lugar

Ranma llevo a loba blanca a un parque no muy lejos de ahi

-Ven sube-decia el niño que ágilmente había subido al arbol

-No pudo subir-decia la chica desesperada que había intentado sin éxito alguno

-Yo te ayudo, súbete a mi espalda

El primer fuego artificial hizo explosión iluminando el cielo, y el parque donde estaban

-Que bonitos-Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron

-Wow-

-Lobo negro, este yo estaba pensando si tu…alguna vez… haz tenido novia

-No, pero si tu…tuviera que tener una me gus...gustaría que fuera como tu

- Gracias por lo de hoy, lobo negro-Dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Ranma se sonroja y se le detuviera el corazón-Tengo una idea porque no nos quitamos la mascara asi sabremos quienes somos en 14 años

-Bueno nos quitamos las mascaras a las de tres ¿ok?-decia un Ranma muy animado

-Una….

-Dos…

-Hijo es hora de irnos –dicho esto Genma lo cargo en sus hombros y salió a correr a toda velocidad

-¡Espera a donde vas!

-¡Ladrones! ¡Deténganlos!

-¡Recuerda en 14 años loba blanca es una promesa te buscare donde esta el árbol!

-¡Te esperare!

-¡Rápido deténganlos!¡Ladrones!

Fin del Flashback

-Ahora todo esta claro en mi mente me había olvidado de la niña desde que llegue aquí y ese cartero era el mismo que me entrego la carta, si tan solo hubiera visto su nombre cuando lo escribió ¡Demonios! Ahora solo será cuestión de no aparecerme por Okinawa, siempre cumplo mis promesas pero la hice de niño y no quiero otra prometida rondándome cerca además mi obligación seria casarme con ella aunque esa niña… Espera Ranma no digas idioteces, si eso pasa el compromiso con Akane… ¡Demonios!

-¡Familia bajen rápido tengo buenas noticias!

Ranma de un salto bajo del techo

-¿Que pasa papa?-pregunta una joven de cabellos azulados en su pijama amarillo.

-Akane, familia tengo muy buenas noticias nos vamos de vacaciones mañana me gane una rifa y vamos a Okinawa al festival de mascaras jajaajaja ¿que les parece?

-¡Si! ¡Habrá hermosas chicas!

-Usted no ira maestro

-¡No!-grito el chico desesperado tomando su cabeza

-¿Qué pasa Ranma? No te gusta la idea de las vacaciones

-No, quiero decir que el maestro no puede ir…jajá "Esto del desino parece ser cierto"

-¡Que hermoso vamos al festival de mascaras, podremos comprar muchos recuerditos!

Nabiki prestaba demasiada atención a la escena, el rostro de una persona se tenso al escuchar la noticia.

-¿Akane hija tu que opinas?

-Yo, por mi esta bien me da igual, además que vacaciones pueden llegar a ser con Ranma todo el tiempo

-¡Oye que te pasa! ¡Yo tampoco tengo ganas de ir con un marimacho como tu!

-Nabiki por favor no vayas a decir a donde vamos te lo ruego hija

-Por supuesto saben que pueden pagar mi silencio, además esta vez quiero divertirme un poco "Esto va a ser definitivamente interesante"

-"La mirada de Nabiki no me gusta esta planeando algo"

-¿Akane, hermanita a donde vas?

-Estoy un poco cansada, además quiero empacar ya mis cosas-

- Yo también me voy a descansar ja…ja…ja- el artista marcial corrió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta para caerse sobre su futon rendido -Estoy perdido.

FIN DE CAPITULO

* * *

**Hola otravez aquí vengo con otro capitulo espero que les haya gustado gracias a Alejandra, Naoko tendo, ro-chan, ****KohanaSaotome**** y ****Hime-Emi**** me encanta recibir reviews te dan mas ganas de continuar con el fic a quien no se las haya contestado lo hare en cuanto tenga un poco mas de tiempo, les mando saludos a tosos**

**Killina88**


	3. La lucha contra el destino

_**El primer amor de Ranma**_

_** Por: Killina88**_

Capitulo 3: La lucha contra el destino

* * *

El viaje no duro mucho, Ranma no podía dejar de pensar lo que sucedería en la noche, era cierto que loba blanca había sido la niña que primero toco su corazón pero no podía permitir cumplir ese destino, no podía, ahora todo era muy diferente iba a hacer lo que sea para librarse de ir esa noche.

Akane había estado observándolo durante el recorrido, se le veía pensativo y distante, como si algo le preocupara--¿Qué piensas Ranma?-mirándolo con preocupación.

-Akane… ¿tú crees en el destino?-mirándola esperando su respuesta.

-En en el destino ¿de que hablas?

-Nada… olvídalo-el chico desvió la mirada de la joven colocando sus brazos en el cuello.-"Tengo que dejar de hacer preguntas tontas si no me descubrirán"

Después de una larga caminata al sol, la familia llegó a unas pequeñas cabañas donde se hospedarían por el fin de semana. El ambiente era agradable, había varias familias, charlando jugando, cocinando, comiendo entre otras cosas, los niños jugaban juntos y una que otra pareja se sentaba a la orilla del lago.

-¡Hemos llegado!-decía Soun con alegría al comprobar que el lugar era perfecto para tener un tranquilo fin de semana.

-¡Ay que bonito! ¡Mira ahí hay una tienda de recuerditos!-decía Kasumi con extrema felicidad.

-¡Dulces, dulces vacaciones!-decía Genma estirando los brazos.

-Ni tan dulces-Ranma miraba con desaliento la situación ¿El destino lo habría traído hasta aquí? De cualquier modo ya estaba ahí.

-¡Ranma no puedo creer que tenga un hijo tan amargado, deberías de estar contento que no tienes que lidiar con tanta prometida!

-"Si supieras" –mirando a otra dirección-¡Si eso de las prometidas es tu culpa! Además…ya dije que no puedo tener un agradable fin de semana, si este marimacho esta aquí conmigo.

-¿¡A quien le llamas marimacho fenómeno!?-reprochaba furiosa.

-A quien va a ser, a la única que tiene cuerpo de gorila-decía con una cara burlona.

-¡¿Cuerpo de gorila?!-Mientras cogía su mazo-¡Toma esto!-levantó su enorme mazo estampando a Ranma contra el suelo, seguido de esto se alejo molesta de el.

-Siem...pre tan fe...menina A…kane-decía un adolorido Ranma en el suelo.

-Y dime Ranma ¿a cual de tus dos prometidas vas a escoger?-decía Nabiki viéndolo de forma maliciosa

-¿Qué?… ¿Qué…que dices de que me hablas?- Ranma estaba nervioso, ¿como esa extorsionadora de dinero se había enterado?, seguro vio la carta en algún momento en el que el se distrajo, definitivamente tendría que gastar una buena suma para mantenerla callada, no quería tener problemas con la familia Tendo, pero en especial con Akane.- ¿Cómo… como te enteraste?

-Eso no importa ya. Estás en graves problemas cuñado –dejando atrás a un asustado Ranma.

-¡Nabiki espera! ¿Cuánto quieres? ¡Dime!

* * *

Mas tarde…

-No Akane, Ranma dijo que se sentía mal del estomago y que no iba a venir con nosotros –decía Kasumi, lavando los platos.

-"Mmm… que raro todo este día ha estado muy extraño" Iré a ver como esta…

Akane entró al cuarto de Ranma, no sabia que le pasaba probablemente si estaba enfermo como decía Kasumi por esa razón estaba tan distante y distraído o acaso le estaría ocultando algo, de cualquier modo ella tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en eso.

-¿Ranma en serio te sientes tan mal?-en tono de preocupación

Al escuchar la voz de la chica, Ranma volteo para verla, la miraba de arriba abajo tenia un kimono color rojo que destacaba lo mejor de su rostro, se veía fresca natural, una cinta roja adornaba su cabello azulado, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía tan arreglada; eran contadas las ocasiones que la veía así, aunque Akane fuera una belleza que se destacara aun sin hacerlo, cuando lo hacia era simplemente perfecta.

-Yo… yo…yo ya es...toy estoy bien-balbuceaba sonrojado mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Bien vámonos-ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa que hizo que Ranma se estremeciera por dentro.

-Si…-mirándola sonrojado y en estado de trance

El festival era alegre, había muchas parejas enamoradas, los colores eran vivaces. Los niños se divertían, los jóvenes se entretenían en lo juegos y los adultos se atascaban de comida y bebida. Ranma solo tenía ojos para Akane esa noche, parecía un idiota pero no le importaba, ella estaba hermosa.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? –Saludaba el cartero amablemente al reconocer a los chicos.

-¡Hola señor!-decía la chica con una sonrisa.

Al reconocer la voz Ranma entro en pánico -¡Aaaa! ¿¡Como llegue aquí!? -gritaba con desesperación ¡como se había olvidado de todo! , ¡Como había podido ser tan imbécil!-¡Malddiiiciooon!-tomándose la cabeza bruscamente.

-Ranma, ¿que te sucede? estas actuando como un loco- decía la chica entre dientes y apenada al notar que todas las personas que estaban cerca se les quedaban viendo con cara de asustados Akane solo les sonreía con nerviosismo.

-Ehh nada…nada jajá- agitando los brazos de lado a lado.-No tengo nada jaja.

-Eyy Ranma porque no te pones tu mascara no sabemos de quien te puedes enamorar hoy jajaja- Nabiki se reía con una risa malvada.

-¡Cállate!-gritaba el chico rojo desesperado y nervioso-Akane ehh nos vemos en el hotel ¿si?

-Pero Ranma ¿a donde vas?-el chico la dejo con la palabra en la boca desapareció entre la gente- bueno ni que me importara ese idiota.

* * *

Ranma fue al sitio donde se encontraba el árbol, ¿le habría llegado la carta a ella también?, en dado caso que si, estaba seguro que ella asistiría, tenia ese presentimiento la chica no faltaría a su promesa. Pero ¿el si? Su orgullo estaba en juego, Ranma Saotome nunca faltaba a ninguna promesa, de cualquier forma el arreglaría esto.

-"Cada quien hace su destino y mi destino yo ya lo escogí, no cometeré el mismo error que hice con Ukyo y Shampoo seré sincero por primera vez; además no creo que la vuelva a ver es hora se de ser un verdadero Saotome"

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar unos pasos en la oscuridad, los arbustos se movían de lado a lado indicando que el momento había llegado, alguien venía al sitio de la promesa. Era la hora, Ranma se armo de valor y nervioso preguntó-Loba blanca ¿eres tú?

Ranma escuchaba ruidos extraños detrás de los arbustos-"Probablemente este nerviosa, seguro… seguro se impresionó al verme, es que soy tan guapo, tan atractivo pobre chica le daré mas confianza" Loba blanca, loba blanca sal no pasa nada-decía el chico con un tono tranquilo y seductor. Al no escuchar respuesta el chico inspeccionó los arbustos .Una cara de un panda gigante salió de entre estos.

-¡Aaaaaaaa!-gritaba mientras caía de espaldas- ¿¡Papa que haces aquí!?

-"Me perdí"-decía el cartel.

-¡Vete!-gritaba furioso.

-"Que genio"-levanta otro cartel.

Ranma seguía molesto su padre había alterado sus nervios y la chica no aparecía esto hacia que se tensara más, estaba seguro lo que tenía que decirle pero porque tardaba tanto tiempo, quizás ella no habría recibido la carta como el eso le ahorraría de problemas pero tenia la corazonada que si la había recibido. De pronto sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas loba blanca estaba en la oscuridad de los arbustos, llegaba a distinguir una mascara eso era suficiente para el.

-Loba blanca ¿eres tu verdad?-esperando su respuesta sin embargo ella permanecía callada- Si, llevas la misma mascara.

-Voy a serte sincero no puedo cumplir el compromiso porque yo ya estoy comprometido con alguien, se llama Akane Tendo, además siento algo por ella, yo…-Ranma tomo decididamente a la chica por sus manos-¡Escucha yo la amo! Y ni tu ni nadie podrá cambiar ese sentimiento, lo siento…lo siento mucho -La chica se quedo en shock dejando a Ranma confuso, seguro le había roto el corazón- perdón entiendo si estas enojada yo… yo, tienes todo el derecho a golpearme si quieres…anda lanza tu mejor golpe.

-Ranma…- decía mientras se acaba la mascara, descubriendo unos hermosos ojos color avellana.

-A...aa…a.aaaAkane-el chico se convirtió en piedra, seguido de un flash de una cámara.

-Muy bien Ranma esto va a vender mucho, ¿Ranma?- Parece que sigue en shock los dejo tortolitos y recuerda Akane los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

-Espera lo sabias desde un principio ¿verdad?-gritando y saliendo de su shock

-Por supuesto, Me di cuenta antes de irnos, verán el día que papá nos dijo la noticia que íbamos al festival de mascaras la expresión de la cara de Akane cambio completamente , se veía asustada, entonces lo recordé todo hace 14 años Akane se perdió y le conto a Kasumi que había conocido a un chico en el festival y esa carta la recibió por el mismo cartero que te dio la carta; al principio no lo note pero después encontré tu carta, créeme querido Ranma que antes eras mucho mas lindo al parecer no pudiste luchar contra tu destino hoy te le declaraste a Akane y de cualquier forma están comprometidos.-le dedico una sonrisa burlona a Ranma y Nabiki se fue dejándolos solos ya tenia lo que quería.

-y que te quede claro-mirando a Akane- solo lo hice porque pensé que iba a tener problemas con otra prometida.

-Ah si...no me digas

-Si-sonrojado y molesto viendo hacia otro lado

-Me caías mejor cuando eras chiquito, eras todo un caballero, más amable, más lindo, no el tonto prometido que tengo ahora.-frunciendo el ceño.

-Y definitivamente tú eras más femenina y mucho mas agraciada las artes marciales no son para ti, veo que tanto golpe seguro te afecto a la cara-Ranma se cubrió automáticamente esperando el mazo de Akane pero este nunca llego.

-Jajaja. Pues parece que no te desagrado tanto baka-sacándole la lengua y echándose a correr

-¡Akane espera! ¡Lo que dije no es cierto!

-No te creo-mirándolo divertida.

-¡Espera!

Akane se detuvo al ver estallar los primero fuegos artificiales de la noche. Iluminaban el cielo igual que aquella vez en donde se enamoro de ese niño ahora su prometido.

-¡Que bonitos!-decía la chica del kimono rojo viendo al cielo, Ranma no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla.

-¿Quie…quieres su...subir al árbol para verlos mejor?-tartamudeaba nervioso.

-Si-contesta Akane sonrojada, mientras su prometido la tomaba en sus brazos para subir de un salto ágil al árbol.

Ranma coloco su mano donde estaba el hombro de Akane tomándola con delicadeza y nerviosismo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, la chica se sonrojo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma, el resto de la noche paso así sin decirse nada uno al otro solo disfrutando la compañía y la calidez de su cuerpo, ellos no necesitaban decir nada, desde siempre fue así, no eran una pareja común y corriente pero ese pequeño gesto de amor hablaba mas que mil palabras.

Mas tarde la fiesta había acabado y la familia decidió marcharse, Soun y Genma se aprovechaban que el maestro estaba borracho y lo golpeaban sin parar, Nabiki estaba viendo las fotos recién reveladas de los sucesos anteriores, esta vez no las vendería las dejaría en el álbum familiar, consideró que estas si valían la pena, especialmente la cara de Ranma al darse cuenta que la chica de su infancia era Akane definitivamente era algo que tenia que guardar para su propia colección, Kasumi miraba todos los recuerditos que había comprado ese día y Akane los miraba junto a ella, se dio cuenta que su prometido no estaba por los alrededores y todos ya querían marcharse.

-¡Ranma! ¿Dónde estas? Ya vámonos

-¡Ya voy! Deme una hoja por favor-decía el chico mientras anotaba algo rápido y con su "mejor" caligrafía.

Akane veía como el chico venia corriendo tratando de alcanzar a la familia-¿Qué hacías porque te tardaste tanto?-mirándolo curiosa.

-Nada en especial –sonríe

-Dime-

-¡A que no me alcanzas boba!-sacándole la lengua.

-¡A quien le dice boba fenómeno! ¡Ven acá!-persiguiéndolo con un mazo.

El anciano cartero los veía incrédulo no eran una pareja normal, releyó lo que decía la promesa del joven, la guardó con las demás y sonrió.

_Prometo que me casaré con loba blanca en un año._

_Ranma Saotome_

FIN

* * *

**Hola este fue un pequeño fic espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal me pareció muy tierno, espero que manden sus reviews a ver que les pareció.**

**Gracias a ****Alejandra, Naoko tendo, ro-chan, KohanaSaotome, lemariam,viry-chan, eri, Hime-Emi,**** chikakane, ****YumiAmorSei****.**

**Eri gracias por el consejo, todavía me cuesta escribir de esta manera pero espero que ahora a las descripciones y narraciones hayan estado un poco mas completas.**

**Un saludo a todos y que tengan mucha felicidad.**

**Killina88**


End file.
